


He Hecked Up So Bad

by Niyuu_Trickster_Kat



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, 나는 이 집 아이 | I Am A Child Of This House (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 15:27:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19212253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat/pseuds/Niyuu_Trickster_Kat
Summary: Karl realizes he accidentally hurt his new baby sister





	He Hecked Up So Bad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts), [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Unto Darkness, Starlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18392690) by [AislingRoisin (JayBird345)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin), [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/pseuds/MathIsMagic). 




End file.
